1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image sensing mechanism, and more particularly, to an image sensing circuit and method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, image sensing circuits employed in the existing photosensitive elements usually achieve an effect with a high image brightness dynamic range by performing superposition of multiple images or increasing the sizes of physical capacitors within the photosensitive elements; however, the former needs multiple images to be shot, and the latter increases circuit cost due to the fact that a larger capacitor will occupy a larger circuit area. Hence, both of them have their own drawbacks.